


Smells like...

by Last_Optimist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Comfort, M/M, Normal Life, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Иногда я, о чудо, пишу, как у них временами все хорошо.Так получается, что я со своим видением отп никак не попадаю в большинство расхожих фандомных мулечек. Ну не вижу я там ни ТОЛЬКО АНГСТСТРАДАНИЕГРОБКЛАДБИЩЕПИДОР, ни мимимиуняняцветочкипастила. Этот пейринг скорее греет и чешет один из моих любимых раскладов "два мудака, которые постоянно выбирают судьбы мира, а не своих близких, поэтому никого, кроме друг друга, не заслуживают". Два вектора, которые пересекаются только в отдельных точках, но черт возьми, как они хороши, когда это делают *_*На самом деле, у меня ж так везде. Ну не люблю я особо парочки "херпоймикто-нормальный человек". И не только в случае слэша. Ну не люблю я, скажем, "Мэтт-Карен" из Дардевила, или Кларк-Лоис. Зато Мэтт-Электра, или Кларк-Диана (и уж тем более Кларк-Брюс, муахаха).Ой, да что я все расшаркиваюсь. ПРОСТО ПРОНА ГОРЯЧЕНЬКОГО НАПИСАТЬ ЗАХОТЕЛОСЬ.По-прежнему по MCU в основном, но, если честно, у меня так в голове уже комиксы с фильмами перепутались, что хер его знает. Так что если вдруг сочтете, что где-то там оос, ну ок пущай будет Ж)Еще раз повторюсь, там порево прям порево местами. Ну а те, Кто не против - ДДВ! Давайте Дрочить Вместе!))))





	

Что вы испытаете, если к вашей привычной трехмерной реальности добавят еще пару-тройку измерений? И смотреть на нее заставят под абсолютно новым углом. Многие растерялись бы, испугались, и нет в этом ничего стыдного. Сам Стив смог не сдрейфить, и это до сих пор позволяло надеяться, что профессор Эрскин в свое время сделал правильный выбор.  
Целым новым пластом мироздания оказались запахи. Роджерс знал, что в мире есть люди с уникальными способностями, которые умеют, как звери, выследить человека по его амбре. Сам он подобным похвастать не мог, и все же обоняние, как ни странно, развивало проницательность. Оказалось, что собственным запахом обладает ложь, или страх, или некий физический недуг, зная о котором, можно получить преимущество в бою.  
Были запахи однозначно приятные. К ним относился, например, аромат качественного свежесваренного кофе, который сейчас заполнял помещение. К сожалению, он был вынужден соседствовать с запахом куда менее приятным, говоря проще - с отвратительной вонью какого-то клея.  
-Тони, что...  
-ЖЕ НЕ ВЕ ПА ВУЗ ЕКУТЕ! СЭТ АСЭ! СИЛЬ НЬЯ ПА ДАРЖАН ВЕР ЛЕ ВАНДРОДИ МАТЕН, СЭ ФИНИ! КОМПРЕНЕ ВУ МУА?*  
Стив вовремя заметил крохотную гарнитуру на виске у Старка, но все равно вздрогнул. Тони отчитывал кого-то столь грозно, как будто собирался с минуты на минуту вторгнуться в Алжир, да еще и говорил с чудовищным акцентом. Впрочем, этот непередаваемый типично американский прононс появлялся почти всегда, когда Старк бывал недоволен иностранными партнерами. Тогда он попросту переставал думать об их удобстве, заботясь лишь о доходчивости.  
-НО, МЕСЬЕ, СЭ МУА КИ ЭТ АНШЕНТЭ. О БЬЯНТО**. - меж тем свирепо подытожил Тони. Одной рукой он держал турку над жаровней с горячим песком, другой сжимал тот самый тюбик с вонючим клеем, будь он неладен. Прозрачная гелевая субстанция почти заполнила чашку Петри с чем-то, отдаленно похожим на микросхему внутри.  
Роджерс в который раз убедился в своей теории, что самая кипучая энергия обычно распирает людей скромных габаритов. Старк в своем стремлении к мультизадачности походил на Говарда столь пугающе, как будто они размножались почкованием. Стив помнил, словно это было вчера: вот Говард читает одно, надиктовывает секретарше второе (успевая с ней же флиртовать), а на самом деле вообще занят третьим — чинит зажим на подтяжках. Хотя, для него все это и было, считай, совсем недавно.  
Даже если вспомнить самого себя, до сыворотки, до войны — тот Стив, несмотря на свое тщедушное тело и приступы астмы, умудрялся вечно куда-то стремиться, бежать, успевать. Газеты продать, матери пособить, влезть в какую-нибудь очередную драку «не по росту»... А потом, как начал упираться головой в потолки, в самые ключевые моменты вечно стал опаздывать. Как на зло, именно в те моменты, когда промедление смерти подобно.  
-Кто провинился на этот раз?  
-Да лионцы долбаные с их медтехникой. Не бери в голову, это мелочи. Я запонку в песок уронил, сделай с этим что-нибудь. И помоги мне с поясом.  
-Переключайся уже. - Они нередко повторяли друг другу эту фразу. Тони частенько забывал отложить начальственный тон, Роджерс — командный. Тем не менее, он все-таки взялся разматывать длинную шелковую ленту пояса от смокинга. - Как все прошло в Сан-Франциско?  
-Отлично. Объелся тарталеток с хамоном и грушами. А как твой Мбале?  
-Скучно. Но в нашем случае это, пожалуй, хорошо.  
Иногда за названиями разных городов и правда не скрывалось никаких особенных историй, хотя чаще получалось наоборот. Про некоторые из них они рассказывали друг другу, про другие — нет. Что поделать, если времени всегда очень мало, и тратить его на долгие задушевные разговоры не имелось ни возможности, ни желания. Стив часто об этом задумывался. Почему, если по гамбургскому счету у них мало общего, они все равно видят друг друга насквозь? Да и слово "друг", честно говоря, в описание этой связи не очень вписывалось. Очень много плотского, изрядная доля рассудочного, как это ни парадоксально. Оба понимали, что врядли способны дать нечто большее, чем время и близость по остаточному принципу, в перерывах между мириадами других вещей, которые всегда оказывались важнее. А значит, честнее как-то увязаться друг с другом, не заставляя страдать нормальных людей.  
Очень мало того, что принято называть нежными чувствами, или теплом. С другой стороны, бывали же и такие моменты, как этот провонявший клеем кофе в полпятого утра. Роджерсу было хорошо и уютно в рамках данного мгновения.  
Впрочем, это все частности. Главная причина заключалась в том, что мироздание просто не оставило им вариантов. Пришло понимание, бессловесное, необъяснимое, что отныне и навсегда они станут друг для друга чем-то неизбежным, и вопрос выбора не стоит. Черт его знает, во что подобное способно вылиться в будущем, конечно. Не остается ничего другого, кроме как справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления.  
-Сколько у нас времени? - Стив не мог ничего сказать насчет "долго и счастливо". Зато, определенно, он свернул бы на бок голову любому, кто попытался лишить его здесь и сейчас возможности накрывать руку Тони своей, перехватывая турку поудобнее.  
-Часа четыре. Ты же знаешь, меня всегда подождут, если что. Удобно быть незаменимым. - Старк наконец сподобился накрыть чашку Петри пластиковым колпаком. Правда, Роджерс подозревал, что на самом деле им надо прикрывать еду в микроволновке.  
-Хочешь поспать? - Все, кто общался с Тони Старком более-менее часто, быстро начинали рефлекторно напоминать ему о данном нехитром занятии, потому как в самом Тони этого алгоритма почему-то не было заложено.  
-Я верю, что в тандеме мы способны придумать какой-нибудь расклад поинтереснее. - Старк пихнул Стива локтем в живот и слез с барного стула. - Дай мне тридцать минут, и об остальных трех с половиной часах точно не пожалеешь.  
Тони ушел мыться, кружась, как в мюзиклах золотого века Голливуда, а на самом деле просто высвобождаясь из последней пары витков пояса. Второй конец все еще оставался в руках у Роджерса. Оставшись один, Стив поднес его к губам. Медленно вдохнул запах ткани, парфюма, и совсем немного - пота.  
Мир запахов вокруг Тони Старка был так же противоречив, как и все остальное, связанное с этим удивительным человеком. Он окружал себя ими, как еще одним, невидимым вариантом брони, возможно, даже сознательно. Раньше Роджерс думал, что чистый, только что вылезший из ванной человек не пахнет ничем. Теперь он знал, что у каждого живого существа на Земле все равно есть свой, уникальный запах. И вычислить, чем же пахнет Тони Старк сам по себе, было весьма непросто. Некоторые ароматы словно ластились к тебе, вроде очередного баснословно дорогого одеколона. Легкий запах алкоголя, который сопровождал Тони, считай, постоянно, как ни странно, тоже не раздражал. Возможно, потому что Старк предпочитал качественную выпивку. И даже все эти невообразимые химические соединения, которые витали вокруг него во время работы в мастерской или на еще каком производстве - с ними можно было примириться, осознать, понять.  
В сущности, всерьез Стиву не нравились только два тесно переплетенных запаха, которые, к счастью, исчезли после удаления реактора. Во-первых, пахла сама сердцевина. Не то чтобы плохо, но как-то... тревожно, что ли? Как будто постоянно находишься под электрической вышкой. Но это, разумеется, не было самым плохим.  
Реактор пах смертью. Постоянным напоминанием об острых кусочках металла в тридцати минутах от верной гибели. Теперь, когда на его месте остался бугристый шрам, Стив любил касаться его губами. Тони сердился и пытался отпихнуть его голову руками, но, разумеется, ничего не получалось, если Роджерс не хотел отстраниться. Старк считал шрам уродливым и собирался постепенно свести его полностью. А Стив просто радовался, что запах смерти исчез.  
Так или иначе, от всех прочих запахов помогал спрятаться один - тяжелый, влажный, потный и мускусный. Роджерс зарывался в него лицом, когда обхватывал бедра Тони руками, и его голова оказывалась между широко раздвинутых ног. Но даже там он почти никогда не пах просто собой, потому что питал страсть экспериментатора к причудливым названиям смазок. Клубника и киви, серьезно? Это же не йогурт...  
Кофе, шипя, пролился на песок, и Стив встряхнулся, выпуская шелковый пояс из рук. Какой смысл стоять и ждать, если можно сэкономить время и присоединиться еще на стадии душа?  
Дверь была приоткрыта, потому что прямо на пороге валялась смятая белая сорочка. Отодвинув ее босой ногой, Роджерс зашел в ванную и тут же наступил на точно таким же образом брошенные брюки.  
Сам Тони тоже чем-то походил на небрежно скинутую вещь, полулежа в огромной ванной и некрасиво завалившись на бок. Впору было испугаться, что Старк поскользнулся и ударился головой.  
Став когда-то свидетелем подобного зрелища впервые, Стив именно так и подумал. Теперь же он не спеша подошел и присел на бортик. Тони крепко спал, и ему не мешала даже струя горячей воды, бьющая прямо по ногам. Организм Старка иногда устраивал внеплановую "перезагрузку", раз уж хозяин на этот счет думать не желал.  
Роджерс не испытывал ни особого сочувствия, ни раздражения. Какой в них смысл, если имеешь дело с личным и сознательным выбором? С таким же успехом можно попросить его перестать быть Железным Человеком. Или как если бы Тони его попросил больше не рисковать собой и отложить щит. Роджерс с некоторой горечью осознавал, что не пошел бы на это ради Старка. Вот если бы когда-то попросила Пегги, или Баки... Хотя, кто его теперь знает.  
Балансируя на бортике, Стив протянул руку и не удержался, в который раз обвел пальцем контур кольцеобразного шрама.  
-Ээй. - реакция последовала незамедлительно. Тони открыл глаза, будто не спал вовсе, и отмахнулся от его руки. - Я же просил, полчаса. Ты нарушаешь мою систему полифазного сна. Понимаю, все хотят кусочек мистера Старка, но нужно же мне немного времени наедине с собой...  
-Хватит заливать. - Роджерс перешагнул через бортик, потянул Тони за руку, помогая встать, и тут же привычным жестом положил ему руки на талию. Старка это почему-то всегда заставляло умолкнуть. В следующую секунду Стив уже целовал его то в шею, то в ключицу, вжимая в кафельную стену, торопливо цепляясь за секунды, пока Тони еще пах просто собой, потому что он уже тянулся к очередному тюбику на полке.  
С запахом и вкусом личи, серьезно?  
По мнению Роджерса, секс являлся для Старка прежде всего чем-то вроде еще одного способа коммуницирования с людьми. Он словно владел не то чтобы системой языков, а скорее, внушительным списком сленгов, жаргонов, словариков - на все случаи жизни. Иногда секс был средством расслабиться, иногда - повеселиться, иногда - чем-то вроде неспешной беседы, приятной и познавательной. Иногда это предельно откровенный разговор, благодаря которому действительно познаешь новые грани характера того, кого сжимаешь в объятьях. Временами - единственный способ все-таки не подраться. Но не всегда дела обстоят настолько глубокомысленно. Как сегодня, например, когда просто хотелось побыть с ним кожа к коже, хрипло дышать и улыбаться всякий раз, когда особенно сильное движение вызывает особенно громкий стон. Тони упирается в стену, считай, одними лопатками, и Стив может делать с ним все, что хочет, сколько угодно удерживать на весу. Хорошо, когда физическая подготовка позволяет перепробовать все, что только душа пожелает. В основном, конечно, душа Старка, у него-то в данной области опыт куда обширнее, чем у Роджерса. Хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Тони всегда говорит о сексе предельно откровенно, и сразу дал понять, что в области отношений с мужчинами он, конечно, не новичок, но, скажем так, куда более разборчив. К тому же, ему, определенно, хотелось чего-то нового, и уж во всяком случае совсем иного, чем от отношений с женщинами. Стив временами задумывался на эту тему, и сердито хмурился. На тему женщин.  
С одной стороны, он не раз становился свидетелем того, как, дав слово, Тони его держит. С другой, он не мог не думать о том, насколько у них двоих разные представления о любви, доверии, верности. С третьей, Стив никак не мог согласиться с теми, кто считал, что Старк не умеет сдерживать свои порывы. Он это делает. Часто. И много. С четвертой стороны, не везде и не всегда... В общем, Роджерс видел только один выход из этой ситуации. Заниматься сексом так, чтобы и у себя из головы выгнать последние ошметки внятных мыслей, и Тони даже про себя не заикнулся бы о том, что ему нужен кто-то еще.  
Пока ему, очевидно, это удается. По крайней мере, когда Стив уже снова стоит под душем, смывая липкую пленку с кожи, Старк все еще сидит рядом, прямо в ванной, как будто из него вынули позвоночник, и несколько осоловелым взглядом пялится в потолок.  
-До спальни подбросить?  
-Мм. - Тони отрицательно мотает головой, стараясь лишний раз не двигать опухшими губами, и лениво машет рукой в сторону двери, мол, свободен.  
Роджерсу ужасно не хотелось уходить. Ему почему-то нравилось, когда Старк бывал таким... неприбранным, что ли? Без всех тех фильтров, которые он обычно на себя наносит. Стив мог бы просто взять его в охапку и унести. Но гарант прочности их связи, возможно, заключается в том, что оба прекрасно понимают, когда "нет" означает "поиграй в мои игры", а когда только самое себя.  
Уже выходя, Роджерс опять улавливает какой-то запах, искусственный и неприятный, будь он неладен. Его источник - флакон на полке у зеркала, который просто забыли закрыть, один из множества. Стив раньше и не догадывался, что человек в принципе способен тратить на свою внешность столько... всего. И даже с такого расстояния он мог прочесть слова на этикетке.  
-Ты красишь волосы?  
-Подновляю цвет иногда. - Тони хрипловато смеется, все еще сидя в ванной. - А ты что, только сейчас заметил? Ну просто эталон мужественности.  
-Но зачем? - Роджерс задал вопрос абсолютно искренне. Как человек, неплохо умеющий рисовать, он хорошо различал оттенки цветов, и как-то не замечал, что за время их знакомства Старк резко менял окрас.  
И снова перед словами ему ответили тихим смешком.  
-У нас в семье все рано седеют. Видимо, генетическое. Иди уже.  
Генетическое, как же... разве только если наследственное умение влезать в передряги, после которых на голове уж точно прибавится седых волос. С тех пор, как Стив проснулся в двадцать первом веке, у него постоянно возникали проблемы с определениями возраста. Молодой, старый - вокруг собралось слишком много людей, для которых обычные рамки не работали, включая его самого. События из сороковых словно происходили вчера, голова понимала, что Пегги просто состарилась, но сердцу все равно казалось, что это козни какого-то злого волшебника. Строгий сухой мужчина с абсолютно седыми (да-да, генетика, конечно) волосами на многочисленных фотографиях никак не ассоциировался с Говардом, тем, далеким, глазастым, ехидным и подвижным. Тони так и вовсе выпадал из любой системы. Он казался то невероятно мудрым существом чуть ли не с другой планеты, и за минуту в его голове проносятся годы; то представлялся капризным упертым подростком, который будет стоять на своем, даже если уже сам понял, что не прав. А временами он и вовсе был словно маленький ребенок, который то радуется всему миру вокруг, как чуду и празднику, то готов обрывать крылья мухам, просто чтобы посмотреть, как они без них обойдутся.  
Конечно, все цифры исправно хранились в безупречной памяти Роджерса. Сорок пять лет. Не так уж и рано для седины. Иной вопрос, когда появилась первая... Но Тони и все, хоть как-то похожее на старость, казались понятиями несовместимыми. Головой он все равно обгоняет все живущие на Земле сейчас поколения. Старк обязательно что-то придумает, как-нибудь извернется.  
Если в его жизнь не вмешается какая-нибудь автокатастрофа. Или какой-нибудь очередной злодей-мегаломан. Еще одна мысль, которую при их образе жизни приходится принимать, как должное. Хотя Стив предпочитал продолжать верить, что Тони выкрутится в любом случае. Тем более, что примеры из жизни подкрепляли эту веру.  
-Играем в шарады? Я угадаю с одной попытки. "Мыслитель" Родена.  
Роджерс скупо улыбнулся, поднимая голову, ловя себя на том, что действительно сидит на кровати в позе знаменитой статуи, ровно так же не одетый.  
Как и ожидалось, перед ним предстала обновленная версия Тони Старка, как будто у него где-то была припрятана специальная шлифовальная машинка. Зачесанные назад мокрые темные волосы ловят блики приглушенного света, мускулы едва заметно перекатываются под гладкой кожей. Легкий загар на ней явно родом из солярия, однако выглядит так естественно, словно еще вчера Тони грел спину на лазурном берегу. Глаза в полумраке чернющие, особенно на контрасте с безупречно белой полоской улыбки, которая прорезает лицо - всегда немного хищная и словно подзуживающая, мол, ну-ка, на что еще вы все способны?  
Складывалось впечатление, что в комнате происходит какая-то фотосессия, а Стива просто не предупредили. Неужели столько стараний - и для одного единственного зрителя?  
Впрочем, не стоит обманываться. Даже не будь здесь его, Тони все равно выглядел бы так. Общая особенность мужчин, которые знают, что красивы - они всегда ведут себя, словно где-то рядом спрятался фотограф. В зале с толпой, в грязной подворотне - неважно. Баки тоже был таким.  
-Ты такой красивый. - Роджерс до сих пор через раз понимал, когда с подобными фразами обращались к нему. Это окружающие знали его только таким, это для них прошло много лет. А он, более-менее освоившись с новым собой в боевых условиях, в мирной жизни все еще привыкал.  
-Ну, куда уж мне до тебя. - У Старка даже полотенце вокруг бедер обмотано так, как будто это делал Келвин Клайн лично. Когда он подходит ближе, Стив снова чувствует запах уже не самого Тони, а очередного парфюма. Новое платье короля. Сложный аромат, от которого кажется, что, если прикусить кожу, на языке останется вкус апельсиновой мякоти. С такими фантазиями лучше не перебарщивать, Тони иногда после их ночей выглядит, словно его не любили, а систематично избивали прикроватной тумбочкой. Хотя для справедливости стоило заметить, что Роджерс выглядел бы так же, не заживай на нем подобные мелочи за считанные секунды.  
-Нет, неправда. - Старк уселся перед ним на колени, опираясь локтями о бедра Стива. Ощущение дыхания на коже заставляет подбирать пресс. - Я умею себя подать. А ты будешь хорош даже в бочке с лямками.  
Только сейчас Роджерс понимает, что в комнате уже некоторое время тихо играет музыка, постепенно набирая звук. Что-то незнакомое ему, довольно современное. Слух сам собой зацепился за слова энергичного рефрена.  
-Турболавер? Серьезно? Ты считаешь романтичной песню с названием "турболавер***"?!  
-Ну, это же "джудас прист". - сообщил Старк таким тоном, будто это все объясняло, но после затянувшейся паузы все-таки соизволил объяснить. - Под какую еще музыку прикажете отсасывать мускулистому блондину двухметрового роста?  
И тут же в ритме песни принялся за дело.  
***  
Роджерс умел просыпаться без будильника с точностью до секунды, и по его внутренним ощущениям в конечном итоге спали они минут тридцать, не больше. Никуда не годится, конечно, но на первое время хватит. Кожу холодил ветер из раскрытого окна. На высоте пентхауса в Старк Тауэр он всегда был, мягко говоря, освежающим. Стив приоткрыл глаза. Утренний свет загораживал силуэт внутри большой оконной рамы. Решительным движением Тони распахнул створки. И шагнул с подоконника, прямо в чудовищную урбанистическую пропасть под собой. Еще не до конца проснувшийся Роджерс вскинулся, и в следующее мгновение уже стоял у окна.  
-Я проспал, придется добираться своим ходом. До встречи через пять дней! Прилетай ко мне в Токио из своей Пальмиры. Ну, или я тебя навещу. И смотри, не поранься!  
Стиву осталось только слушать, как затихает вдалеке усиленный динамиком голос, и смотреть, как молниеносно превращается в крохотную точку у горизонта красно-золотой силуэт, оставляя в воздухе белую полосу.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * (франц.) Не хочу вас больше слушать! Хватит! Если к утру среды денег не будет, говорить не о чем! Вы меня понимаете?  
> ** (франц.) Нет, месье, это мне очень приятно. До скорого.  
> ***песня Turbolover myzuka.org/Song/263223/Judas-Priest-Turbo-Lover
> 
> З.Ы. Рассуждение о больших и маленьких людях я честно спиздил у лучшего друга Sasha_Holler Ж))) И вообще кэпостарков в моем исполнении не было бы без некоторых его оригинальных текстов, так-то.


End file.
